endurancefandomcom-20200213-history
Chris Vanderwier
Christopher "Chris" Glenn Vanderwier (born on December 29, 1988) is a former contestant and winner on Endurance 3: Hawaii. He competed alongside his partner, Lindi Oest, as the Gray Team. Today, Chris owns a construction company and continues to work in front of the camera as a model. About Chris was born and raised in St. Augustine, Florida. In his spare time, Chris enjoys paint ball, basketball, wake boarding, boxing, dirt bike racing, water skiing, rock climbing, and snowboarding. Endurance At 15 years old, Chris was cast in the third season of Endurance. Chris was one of 14 contestants that made it through the Right to Stay. In the partner selection, he almost caught the #1, but let it go to Damien. Later, he caught the #5 ball, with which he partnered up with Bryanah. However, it was only a trap, as Lindi bumped him from Bryanah. Chris wanted Lindi from the beginning but made it seem like he wanted Bryanah in hopes she wouldn't target Chris. This left Bryanah with Monroe. In Ring of Fire, he and Lindi where doing well but Chris seemed to get distracted while talking to Antonio and hit the ring, placing Gray 4th in the challenge. At the circle, Gray was one of four teams (Purple, Orange, Red) to name Yellow the weakest team. They were proven wrong though as Yellow did incredibly well in Bagging On You, even eliminating Gray in the second round. Even though some other teams had opportunity to take Yellow out, with Chris being seen to encourage Red to do so, Yellow kept getting saved and ultimately won the mission. Monroe wanted to send Gray to temple but ultimately settled with sending Orange and Blue instead. Thus for the first time on endurance, Gray wasn't eliminated first. Gray and the others would find out the next day that they would be another temple mission. In Squaring Off, Orange got to go first and would pick Gray to go second. Orange, Gray, Red and Purple systematically put triangles on Yellow, Green and Brown's spaces to try to eliminate them. Purple though let Yellow have a turn and this caused the other alliance to have a chance to win. Brown though later gave the power back to Orange and Yellow, Green and Brown were eventually eliminated, leaving Gray's alliance the ones remaining. Orange got Red and Purple and left Gray with the decision to either eliminate Orange to claim the win or let Orange win. Chris and Lindi decided to let Orange win who in turn used it to get revenge on Yellow by sending them and Green to temple where Green was eliminated. Quotes *Insert quotes Post Endurance Chris graduated from Bartram Trail High School in 2007 and went on to attend Florida Community College at Jacksonville and the University of Washington. Chris also owns a construction company. Career Chris has been working steadily as model, and has appeared in various commercials. He is signed to Denise Carol Models & Talent. He has recently auditioned for the role of Ross Dyer in "The Story of Bonnie and Clyde" which will star Kevin Zegers. Trivia *Insert trivia Gallery Chris Vanderweir.JPG Chris Vanderwier Endurance 3 gray team.jpg External Links * Chris Vanderwier at the IMDb * Chris Vandewier on MySpace * Chris Vandewieron Facebook Category:Males Category:Contestants Category:E3 contestants Category:Gray Team Category:Final Four Category:Final Three Category:Finalists Category:Endurance Champions Category:Athletes Category:Models Category:Contestants from Florida